The Girl
by happyface99
Summary: luke meets a girl in the park that has moved from california. the whole ross family likes her, especially luke. but will luke come out with his feelings? and will zion feel the same way? *first fanfic* *i do not own jessie* *i only own my characters* Luke x OC some OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

my name is ziella williams but i hate my name so everyone calls me zion. i have lived in california until my mother got a promotion and we had to move to new york. we walk into our new apartment building and a cute little girl walks up to me. "do you live here. i've never seen you around here." she asked me. "i'm zion. i'm new here." "you're new! i'm zuri. do you wanna go to the park?" "sure." "okay. let's go!" we ran out the door and kept running for a few blocks. "zuri! i've been looking all over for you!" a red head girl yelled at zuri. "sorry. i went back to the apartments. this is zion." zuri said. "oh hi. i'm jessie. zuri's nanny." the red head said. "he has some nice moves." i commented on a kid dancing nearby. "that's luke." a indian boy said walking up to us. "and sadly he is our brother." a really pretty blonde girl said. "you were talking about me i suppose." the dancer said coming up to us. "this is zion." jessie said. "i'm luke." freckle - face said. "i'm emma" the pretty blonde said. "and i'm ravi." the indian boy. "so you guys have different parents." i asked. "we are all adopted. except for me." emma said. "so... where you from cutie?" luke asked me. "luke. do not call people cutie." jessie said. "it's fine.i'm from california." i said. "that's so awesome." emma said. "come on guys. let's go home." jessie says.


	2. Chapter 2

we all ran back to our building. emma, ravi, zuri, jessie, and i ran into the elevator. we went up before luke got in. we were laughing all the way up. when we got to their penthouse, my mouth dropped. it was so amazing. all the sudden, luke came running from the stairs looking like he was about to die. "you suck zion." "thanks, i'll get you some water." "thanks. i'll come with you." "but the kitchen's right-" "just shut up and let me go to MY kitchen with you." i rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen with luke. "where's the cups?" i asked luke. "right here." he said handing me a cup. "thanks." i said grabbing the cup and filling it with water. "you're the best." luke said sarcasiticlly and taking the cup from me. we both started to laugh. "i think i need to go back to my apartment." "can't you just stay for a little longer?" luke said coming closer and grabbing my waist. i started playing with his hair and said "well maybe i can stay for a little bit longer." seductivley. "you know i'm really turned on right now." luke said coming in for a kiss. i put my finger to his lips and "nu uh." "bu- but why?" luke said with a sad face. "just... because." i said coming closer making our lips almost touching. then jessie came in. "what the hell are you two doing?" she asked with her eyebrow up. "umm... nothing?" i said pulling away from luke. i really hated jessie right now. "i think i better get going." i said walking out. luke wrapped his arms around my waist and said "you aren't going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

LUKE"S POV:

"if you ever want to see zion again, you will let her go" jessie said to me madly. "don't worry. i'll be back." zion whispered into my ear. then she kissed me on the cheek. "thanks for having me." she politely to jessie. "okay. see you later." jessie said as zion got into the elevator and blew a kiss to me. as soon as the doors closed, jessie started yelling at me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" "getting water." i said back with a grin. "DON'T YOU GET SMART WITH ME!" jessie yelled back. "but last time i checked, i wasn't that smart." "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." "jessie, nothing happened because you rudely interrupted." "I RUDELY INTERRUPT-" "yes. you did. now if you excuse me, i am going to go apologize to zion for you kicking her out." i said walking out the door until someone pulled on my hood and dragged me back inside. "you aren't going anywhere except for your room." jessie said letting go of my hoodie. "you know you might wanna stop stressing out about something that didn't happen because the vein in your forehead is about to pop and get all over your _fashionable _skort." i quickly said and then ran out the door because i knew she was gonna kill me. i ran up to my room, locked the door, and went on my computer. i went on the best dance wars website to see what dance wars are coming up. there's one in central park! i look at the contestants. ZION?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Luke's POV**

Zion danced?

I didn't know she danced.

I called her asking if it was her even though it was her beautiful face in the picture.

"Hello?" Zion asked picking up the phone. I loved to hear her voice.

"Zion? It's Luke. Quick question. Do you dance?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound demanding. Oh crap. Was that demanding?

"Um... Yeah. Can I ask you a favor?" She said.

"ZION?! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" I heard Zion's mom yell.

"Mom! It's just Luke." She said. I could tell she took the phone away from her face because she didn't wanna yell in my ear. How sweet.

"Oh. So now I'm _just_ Luke? Fine then. I'll _just_ hang up." I said teasing her.

"NO! PLEASE LUKE!" She said scared I was really gonna hang up.

I started to laugh.

"What is it? What happened?" She said paranoid.

"It's funny cuz I would never hang up on you." I said.

"Aww… such a cutie you are. Meet me at Central Park." She said

"Why? Are you gonna go on a date with me? I knew you were gonna come around some day." I said.

"No. I need to ask you something. And show you something." Zion said on the other way.

"I like you."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I know that was what you were gonna ask me."

"Just meet me at Central Park." Then she hung up.

I grabbed my hoodie and wrote a note for Jessie saying I went to Central Park and will be back in a while. I left the note on my bed and climbed out my window. I walked down the fire escape and ran to Central Park. There stood Zion looking as beautiful as ever. Even in her footie pajamas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zion's POV**

"ZION!" I heard someone scream behind me. I turned around and saw Luke running full speed toward me.

"LUKE!" I said running full speed at him and jumping on him, practically tackling him.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" He asked me.

"I wanted to ask you if you could teach me how to ride a skateboard."

Luke was in shock. "But I thought you wanted… sure! I'd love to teach you how to ride a skateboard.

I could tell I was blushing. I felt like my cheeks were in flames.

"Do you have—" he asked before I interrupted him.

"Skateboards? Yup. Here's yours." I rolled him one. "You can ride once you teach me how."

—Time Pass—

"You're doing it!" He yelled joyfully.

"I always knew how to ride one." I confessed.

Luke's jaw fell open. "Then why did you call me at 2 A.M!" He yelled at me. I could tell he was mad.

"Correction: You. Called. Me." I responded.

"Oh well I'm SOO sorry. It is all my fault." He said sarcastically.

"You know what. Forget whatever happened this morning. Just forget everything!" I yelled and ran away. I thought he would come after me but… I guess I was wrong.

**Luke's POV**

I just stood there. In shock. I didn't move. I know I was supposed to but I decided to stand there like an ass hole

—The Next Day ( At School )—

"JACK! DUDE! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled and ran over to my best friend from forever.

"What Luke?" He responded.

"A super hot chick moved into the building and she totally has a thing for me." I totally regretted saying that. Because right when I said that, Zion walked by.

I ran after her.

"Zion! Wait up!" I yelled as a ran to her.

"What do you want Luke? I have to go to the office." She responded.

"Already in trouble. Wow Zion. I never saw you as a mischievous person."

**Zion's POV**

I turned around and sexily walked over to Luke.

I whispered into Luke's ear, "I could be very naughty when I want to."

"Come with me." Luke said grabbing my hand.

"I have to get to the office and I don't have time for any detours. Bye Luke." I walked closest to him so our hips were touching and our eyes met under our foreheads. "But I will except that detour one day."


	6. Chapter 6

Zion's POV

I started walking to the office but turned around and started walking backwards. I knew Luke was staring at my ass. I bumped into someone. He looked like he was in my grade and was really cute. Not as cute as Luke of course because no one can be cuter than my Lukie-Pookie.

"Hey. I'm Jack. Jack Evans. What's your name?" He asked with his hand out to shake.

"Umm... I'm... Uh... ZION! Zion Williams." I said shaking his hand. "I.. I gotta go. You know, new student and all so yeah. Gotta go!"

I run down the halls when someone pulls me into a closet. I want to scream but they have gloved hands over my mouth. Seriously? Gloved hands?

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run in the hallways? You know I could turn you into the principal but I will let you make it up to me."

I turn around and find a certain freckled face smiling at me.

"Luke. You are so dead. You have stopped me twice this morning!" I yell at him.

"Hey! Keep it down! You better get used to that because there is gonna be a lot of that going on." He says with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh for god sake's Luke–" I say before crashing my lips onto his.

I felt not just what happens when you try to light a match but fail, sparklers when they light on fire, or even a firework. I felt all the damn Fourth of July!

I push him and he backs up into the wall as it gets more passionate. Suddenly, the janitor walks in. Great way to ruin the moment dumb ass.

"Ummm... Aren't you kids supposed to be in class?" The janitor asks.

"Well this young boy was helping me go to the principal's office when he was about to get in a fight so I dragged him in here and had a little talk with him." I said very convincingly.

"Oh. Okay. But you guys better hurry. Class starts in three minutes." He said.

"Oh we will Sir. Sorry about the misunderstanding." I said back.

"Just call me Ed." The janitor said.

"Bye Ed!" Luke and I said in unison.

We ran out the door and to the office. We both walked in and to a desk with a lady with behind it looking like she was doing paperwork. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Oh Luke. What did you do now?" The lady asked.

"Nothing! I was just walking this new student to the principal's office Mrs. Bernstein." Luke said defending himself.

"Okayyy. Um what's your name darling?" Mrs. Bernstein asked me. She looked like one of those really amazing grandmas who knits all day and gives the greatest hugs.

"May I please have a paper to write it down?" I asked her

They both looked very confused.

"Umm... Sure?" Mrs. Bernstein said still confused as she handed me the paper.

I wrote down "Ziella (ZION) Williams" and gave it to Mrs. Bernstein.

"Oh. I see why now. Okay. Here you go Zion. Here's your... Everything!" Handing me a big paper bag. I looked inside of it and there was my Physical Education Uniform, my schedule, my locker number and combination, all my books, and my very own hall and lavatory pass for this month.

"Thank you so much for the help Mrs. Bernstein." I told the lady.

"You are so welcome dear. Come back soon!" She said.

We waved to her as Luke and I both waved to her as we walked out of the office.

"You know.. We are already late for class. We could just finish what we started." I said to Luke.

He smiled. "I like how you think Williams."


	7. Chapter 7

Zion's POV

I grabbed his vest and pulled him into the science room. It was empty. Luke told me it hasn't been used in decades. We made out on the desk. Things but then an alarming loud sound rang through the halls. First Period was over.

"Wanna ditch school?" He asked me.

"Well you know. Mayb— NU UH! Not happening today Ross. Dance is second period. I am not missing that." I said walking out of the classroom blending into the crowd. I lost Luke but I figured he went to his locker.

I got to my locker and opened it up. It was a lot nicer than my old one in California. It didn't have any gum or anything. There was a really disgusting locker in the boys locker room where everyone has put their gum and it it over flowing from gum over all the years. You weren't really part of the school until you out your gum in there.

I started taking out my stuff to put in my locker from a cardboard box. I put my one direction poster on the top of my locker, a bunch of inspiring quotes and locker posters I clipped from magazines, a mini calendar, some pictures, magnets, a dry erase board, a mirror, a locker organizer, and my Polaroid camera.

"Hey there Hot Stuff!" Some-Freckled Faced Freak said to me.

I grabbed my camera and took a picture of him. The picture developed and I put it in my locker.

He wrapped his arm around me and took a picture of us. He grabbed a magnet and put it right in the perfect spot to see something. I had to admit, we did look really good together. Him with his dark brown hair, brown eyes, and all his freckles and me with my jet back hair, big crystal blue eyes, and perfect skin.

"Don't we look cute together?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Because I'm part of it." I said smiling.

"Of course." He said.

The bell rang and I ran to Room 384.

Luke came in about 20 seconds after. I was the fastest short-distance runner on my old track team. He was breathing heavily almost falling over.

"DAMN! You're fast!" He said between breaths.

"I know." I said with a big smile.

"Okay. Everyone gather around! There is a new student. Her name is… Zion?" Our teacher said.

"Right here!" I said raising my hand.

"Oh. Okay. I'm Miss Thorne." She said.

"As in like 'Bella Thorne'?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I'm her sister." She said.

"ERMIGWAD! That's awesome." I practically screamed.

"Yeah. So… guys. JACKIE! Please stop talking to Brooke." She yelled at a group of girls.

"Sorry." Two of the girls in the group mumbled.

"Okay. Everyone on their feet! Zion. You are paired with Jack." Miss Thorne said.

I paid a sad face at Luke. I turned around and saw the boy I met earlier in the hallway.

"Hi again. Just saying... I'm not a very good dancer." Jack said to me.

"MISS THORNE! Can I switch partners?" Luke asked.

"No Luke. You cannot switch partners." Miss Thorne told him.

"Please? Can I be Zion's partner? I'll buy you something you like! Anything!" He practically yelled.

"Fine. Fine. Go with Zion." She said annoyed.

"Hey there." He said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Zion's POV

"Oh Shut Up." I said to Luke.

"We are gonna be breaking! YAY!" He said smiling.

"Then why do we need partners?" I asked him. I'm best at breakin' but it is never usually done with partners.

"You'll see." He said smirking. Oh. How that smirk gets me all heated up!

"Now. For our new student, we will have a demonstration. You can come in now!" Miss Thorne told us and then called to someone in the hallway.

A tall sort of scrawny man came in. "Hey guys. I'm Kellen and I'm a close friend to Miss Thorne. I will be demonstrating how to dance breakin' with a partner." He said.

They were really good. They danced for a few minutes and everyone saw they had chemistry.

"O-KAYY! Now you guys need to come up with a routine by the end of this month and perform it in front of the class. Winner gets 2 $300 shopping sprees to the mall." Miss Thorne said.

All the girls squealed. I rolled my eyes. I went to a rich public school in California and I was one of the poor ones. I never had enough money to go to the stores that all the other girls went to so I went to Salvation Army and Goodwill and Ross and stores like that.

"Start on you dance routines now and try to keep it down." Miss Thorne said as she and Kellen had a deep conversation at her desk.

All Luke's friends came over to talk to us.

"Guys this is Zion. Zion these are the guys: Brendan, Charlie, Tyler, Hayden, and Logan. And the girls: Christie, Brooke, Jackie, Emma, and Payton." Luke said introducing a big group to me.

Heys, Hellos, Sups, Yos, and Welcomes were said at the same time.

"Damn. Tawnie is so head over heels for Kellen!" Emma said looking at the front of the room.

"Who's Tawnie?" I ask.

"Miss Thorne. I feel so bad for her." Payton said.

"Why?" Tyler asked her.

"Because she so has the hots for Kellen but is to shy to say anything. DUH!" Brooke said to Tyler like he was the stupidest person alive.

"Well... We better get rolling. Yo! Hamburgers at my place tonight?" Charlie said.

"Totes My Goats!" Hayden said.

We all looked at him like he was a maniac.

"Gosh. Judgmental friends." He said hanging his head low.

"It's okay Hayden." Payton said hugging him. There was definitely something between them.

"Burgers at my place. Be there at 5!" Charlie said.

"Kay Kay." Brooke said.

The bell rang through the school. We all walked off in different directions except for Luke. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to my locker to get my books. Ugh. French. I hated French. But I learned how to speak fluent Spanish in California and French was the only other language.

"Classe Bonjour." our teacher said. She was skinny and old. She had curly silver hair and VERY wrinkly skin. Someone shot a spitball at it but I think her skin absorbed it.

"Bonjour Mrs. Jones." The class mumbled.

"So there is a new student. Where are you?" She said very blankly. I raised my hand.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Jones and I don't want to be here in a room full with teenage children. Now stand up and say a few things about yourself." She said annoyed.

"I am Zion and I moved here from California and I too, don't want to be here." I said giving Mrs. Jones a smirk. The class laughed.

"va te faire foutre." Mrs. Jones muttered so no one could hear her.

"Hey! Watch your French!" Brendan said. We all laughed and Mrs. Jones turned beat red. She forgot that Brendan spoke French fluently.

"Turn to page 307 and work on all the problems. Turn it in to me. Please, pen and cursive." Mrs. Jones said and then turned to her French romance novel.

After 45 minutes, she told us to pack up and do the rest for homework. The bell rang 2 minutes after.

It was lunch. After lunch I had history, and then gym. I always loved to have gym last because you don't have to rush to get to your last class. I went to my locker and pulled out my sack lunch. I sat next to Luke and Brooke. We talked about the latest celebrities. Living in Los Angeles, that's all you talk about at lunch.

Luke's POV

"And One Direction's filming their movie! I cannot wait!" Zion said and Brooke and her squealed like Emma does when her dumb magazine comes.

The bell rang. I went to math. Math: Mental Abuse To Humans. I hate math. I have dance and gym with Zion, Spanish with Logan, and math with Tyler.

Every second felt like a minute. Finally the bell rang. Everyone does gym together.

"So I heard you told Jack about Zion and she over heard and she got super pissed." Hayden said while we were changing for gym. He was the gossipy one out of the boys. Payton is the gossipy one out of the girls but she doesn't like to admit it. She doesn't spread it, she just absorbs it and tells it to Hayden. They make such a cute couple.

"I know. I know. Rookie mistake." I said making a sad face.

"She made everyone in French laugh today and made Mrs. Jones swear. It was funny." Brendan said. We all laughed.

We walked out of the locker room and saw the girls with their shorts higher than usual.

"What happened to your shorts?" Charlie asked.

"Not that there's anything bad with them." Hayden said winking at Payton. We all laughed.

"Class. We are going to play dodgeball. Girls .VS. Boys." Miss Amy said to us. This is gonna be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Zion's POV

'GIRLS VS BOYS?! Has Miss Amy lost it?!' I thought in my head.

"Don't worry girls. I got this." Payton said. She walked over to Hayden, whispered into his ear, and walked back smirking.

"We are gonna win this." She said high fiving us. Miss Amy blew her whistle and one by one the boys got out. The last one standing was Hayden.

"Remember Hayden." She said winking at him and smirking. All the sudden he started to sing 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' and all the girls threw the ball at him and that was how we won dodgeball.

"I want my payment now." Hayden said smiling.

"Okay. Okay. Can I just change? Don't worry. I'll make it up to you." Payton said patting his cheeks.

"Okay. Just be out in 5 minutes. I'll meet you in our 'special' spot." Hayden said with a smirk and Payton ran off to the locker rooms.

"Hey Luke!" I yelled jogging over to Luke.

"Don't talk to me. I am very disappointed in you." He said looking down, teasing me.

"Well then I'll just have to repay you. Won't I?" I said very sexy.

"Yes. Yes you do." He said smirking and I laughed.

Payton's POV

I ran into the locker rooms and grabbed my emergency bag. It had magazines, condoms, lollipops, a nice dress, super short shorts, one of Hayden's old T-Shirts I stole, and a nice bra and underwear. I slipped on the underwear and bra and the shorts. I pulled Hayden's t shirt over my head. He always said I looked better in it than he did. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped a condom in my pocket in case things got... heated up. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and walked fast with my head down to the bleachers. Hayden found this spot a while ago. It was the supply closet for equipment before they built a new one. The bleachers were built on it so they couldn't tear it down so we made it ours.

I opened the door and took off my hoodie. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a hot breath was on my neck. I turned around to be face to face with my best friend.

"Hey! That's my shirt!" Hayden said.

"You can have it back if you want." I said taking it off.

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "I like you better without it anyways." He said inches away from his face. He slammed his lips onto mine and his tongue asked for entrance into my mouth. I allowed him in and our tongues danced.

We backed up and walked into the wall behind us. He pulled off his shirt and I glanced down at his six pack. Oh! How that made me melt!

After a few hours in there sweating and 'doing it', we finally decided to go back to reality.

"You know we can't sneak around like this forever." I said pulling my 'undergarments' back on.

"Well we have been for years. Just for a little bit longer." He said walking over to me. I pushed him away and when he tried to come back I threw his jeans at him and he sighed.

Once we were all dressed and looked like normal, we walked out. We looked at each other, oh how those blue eyes make me melt. He smiled at me and I nodded. I jumped on his back and he gave me a piggy back all the way to Charlie's.

"The party has officially begun!" Hayden yelled as we walked into his house. I got off his back and ran to Brooke like I haven't seen her in years. We ate and did homework.

"Now lets do something interesting," Brooke said. "Truth or Dare."

"Oh shit." We all muttered under our breaths.


	10. Sorry

Sorry I haven't posted on like ages but I got in trouble so I got my computer taken away. :( But I'm back know. I'll post as fast as possible. Sorry. Updating as fast I can now.


	11. Chapter 10

**Emma's POV**

"Jackie. Truth or Dare?" Brooke asked her.

"Ummm… Dare?" She replied. She leaned over to me and whispered, "I think I'm gonna regret that."

"I dare you to go over to the guy that you like out of all of them here and let them take of an article of your clothing... With their teeth. And that article of clothing has to stay off all night" Brooke said smiling.

Jackie gulped but she knew she couldn't get out of this dare. She slowly walked over to Tyler and sat on his lap. Tyler looked surprised but he quickly took of her baggy T Shirt with his teeth with an additional lick from her collar bone to her ear. She shivered and Tyler laughed. He whispered something to her and she giggled.

She walked over and sat next to me just as she was before. I looked at her and gave her the 'What the hell' look. She just smiled and blushed.

"Christie. Truth or Dare?" Jackie asked.

Christie was the nerdy and smart one out of all the girls. She was literally the only one who studied. Brendan was the same but for the boys. They said they were 'studying' but we all knew what that meant.

"Uhhh... Truth?" She said unsurely.

"Have you ever hooked up with Brendan?" Jackie asked her.

Christie's eyes got all big and started looking around the room. We all knew she was trying to avoid the question.

She finally got enough courage to say, "yeah."

The room erupted in screams and "I knew it" s. She started blushing but then asked Luke, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said proudly.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with the girl of your choice out of all of us," Christie said making us forget she was a goody-two-shoes.

He got up and tapped all of us on the head saying "Duck, Duck, Duck…" until he reached Zion and whispered in her ear, "Goose," which sent shivers down her spine.

She got up and Luke held her hand and led her to the nearest guest room. Once that door closed, we all knew what was going on on the other side.

**Sorry this chapter was really short. I'll try to make them longer in the future. **


End file.
